


Wings of Smoke

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, Grace Kink, M/M, Oil Gland Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sassy, Sastiel - Freeform, Shotgunning, Top Sam, Weed, Wing Kink, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you combine weed with the Grace of an angel? Sex.  Hot, sweaty, awesome sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even have an excuse for writing this. Needless to say, it was very enjoyable creating this.

If anyone asked, it had been entirely, one hundred percent, no questions asked Castiel's idea.

The problem was that Cas tended to have good ideas that Sam couldn't help but agree with. What could he say-he and Cas were and had been head over heels for each other ever since Cas had pulled Dean out of hell. There was just something about Cas that Sam had found to be irresistible, and as it turned out Cas thought so too.

It was almost as though they were made for each other.

Sam had been in the bunker's library, settled into a large comfortable chair with a bottle of cognac and the Kindle that Dean had bought him for his birthday (the note it came with had read Happy Birthday Geek Boy, and Sam had just smiled and hugged Dean tight.) Sure the Men of Letters had left behind a large collection of books that Sam had enjoyed perusing, but many of them didn't exactly make for casual reading – hundred year old texts on rugarus weren't entertaining enough to merit reading for shits and giggles.

Sam ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he'd taken to doing as it had gotten longer, feeling the freshly washed strands moving well through his fingers. He had already showered and put on pajamas, fully anticipating a quiet night to himself. Dean had gone to bed earlier, following their hunt earlier that day – an angry spirit had been throwing sharp objects at the citizens of Lebanon at random for a week before Sam and Dean finally managed to track it down and end its life. By the time they were done they were tired and dirty, neither of them willing to go out to a bar or diner that night. Dean had made steak (really, really good steak) and potatoes for dinner, and afterward had disappeared to his room, leaving Sam to his own devices.

All in all, it wasn't a bad way to spend an evening, feet propped up in a big leather chair in a comfy bathrobe with a glass of good liquor. It wasn't that Sam didn't like not spending time with Castiel, he just liked his time to himself as well.

Sam was in the middle of Gary Jenning's Spangle when Cas showed up, looking quite pleased with himself.

Sam felt a pair of warm hands slide down the front of his shirt, making him startle slightly, only to look up into Cas's beautiful dark blue eyes.

“Hello Sam.” Cas was smiling at him, leaning in for a kiss. Sam smiled back and returned it, surprised when he felt the barest hint of tongue in the kiss, suddenly desiring more. Sam set his Kindle in his lap and reached up with both hands to cup Cas's face, deepening the kiss and pulling Cas closer to him. It was then Sam realized how much he'd missed Cas – it had been nearly a week since he'd last seen him. Sam opened his mouth and Cas's tongue slid in, molding perfectly against Sam's, the taste of Cas clean and pure in his mouth – an after effect of the Grace that pulsed through his vessel.

Sam broke the kiss and ran his fingers through Cas's hair. “Missed you Cas.”

Cas moved so that he was sitting in Sam's lap, shedding his trench coat and suit jacket. “And I you Sam. I'm sorry I couldn't come to you sooner.” Cas settled himself a little more comfortably and kicked off his shoes, tucking his head in against Sam's neck and trailing his soft lips in a trail of kisses up to Sam's ear.

“Hey, you're here now and that's all that matters. Are you gonna stay the night?” Sam's tone was hopeful.

“I was hoping to stay for awhile Sam. Things are quiet right now in Heaven, believe it or not. I was also hoping that you and I could engage in... activities of a certain carnal nature.” To emphasize his point Cas reached down and cupped Sam's hardening cock through his pajama pants. Sam shuddered as he felt the heat of Cas's hand through the fabric and breathily whispered “God Cas.... of course we can. When I said I've missed you I mean _I've missed you.”_

Cas turned Sam's face towards his and kissed him hard, moving so that he was straddling Sam's thighs and pressing his body closer, Sam warming him with his body heat. Sam reached up and loosened the knot of Cas's tie, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor, his fingers then going to work on Cas's buttons,untucking his shirt as he went.

Sam got it undone and Cas pulled it off, his lean and hard body exposed to Sam's gaze. Cas leaned back in and whispered against Sam's lips “I want to try something new Sam.”

Sam sat back and regarded Cas with a curious look. “What, my angel?”

Cas gave him a wicked smile and disappeared for a moment, only to come back later, his hand behind his back, indicating that he had something in his hands. “I found where Gabriel kept his worldly possessions and amongst them....” Cas brought his hand from behind him, holding a bong and a bag of weed. “These. I want to smoke this with you Sam, and then I want you to fuck me.”

Hearing it so matter-of-factly from Cas's mouth made Sam's head spin. “You want to get high and have sex? Cas.... I.... hell, why the fuck not?” Sam grinned at him, then kissed him again. Sam ran his fingers over Cas's naked back, stroking the spots where he knew the roots of Cas's wings to be. Cas moaned into his mouth as they manifested, full and glorious behind him, energy radiating from them and causing the air to crackle with ozone.

Sam couldn't help himself and ran his fingers through the feathers closest to him, the tawny color of them not far from that of Sam's eyes. Cas's wings changed color depending on his mood – when he was relaxed and happy with Sam they ranged from light brown in color to whitish blue – the lighter they got, the more turned on Cas was. Seeing Cas's wings change color like that was the biggest turn on yet for Sam, the biggest signifier yet of how much Cas was attracted to Sam, and not just on a physical level.

Sam shifted Cas in his lap and tucked one hand down in the back of his pants, cupping the curve of Cas's ass, squeezing the muscle in between his fingers. Cas scooted forward more in Sam's lap, setting the bong down for a moment to tug at the hem of Sam's t-shirt and pull it over his head, their naked torsos pressed against each other perfectly, two pieces of a puzzle that had been formed many eons apart but absolutely compatible with the other.

Cas pulled back and looked deep in Sam's eyes. “Are you ready Sam?”

Sam nodded. “Hell yeah. Let me up – got a lighter around here somewhere.” Cas moved only grudgingly off of Sam and let him up, his erection obvious in the pants of his slacks. Sam let his fingers run over the outline of it as he walked by Cas, a devilish, self-satisfied smirk on his lips as he sauntered over to a drawer where he kept extra supplies. He produced a Zippo lighter and indicated for Sam to sit down in the chair opposite the one he'd been sitting in.

Cas began to pack the bowl, making sure that there was enough in there to last for awhile. Sam handed Cas the lighter and said “Back in a sec – need to get water.” He gave Cas another kiss and walked out, looking around to make sure that Dean was still asleep. Seeing no sign of him, he went to the kitchen and got a glass of water, coming back to where Cas was sitting cross legged in the large chair.

Sam sat down opposite him, the air warm around him already from the angel's Grace. “Have you ever smoked before Cas?” Sam poured some of the water in the bottom of the bong.

“Many times Sam – _cannabis sativa_ is one of the finest indulgences that our Father created. Its effects are particularly enhanced by Grace. Many of my brethren claimed it to be a very powerful aphrodisiac – I can safely say that it's true.”

Sam smiled again. “So this stuff makes angels horny – good for me I guess.”

Cas leaned across the distance between them and said “Very good for you Sam. Not that I need it to desire you anyway.” Sam gave him a kiss, slow and tender, Cas's wings curling forward, the long feathers on the ends of them stroking Sam's arms, the press of something beautiful and otherworldly against Sam's skin.

Cas broke the kiss and said “Would you like to experience it Sam – what Grace feels like?”

Sam looked a little stunned. “Cas are you sure? I mean that's.... it's powerful stuff and I'm not exactly the best candidate to receive that kind of thing. Demon blood and being Lucifer's vessel and all that.”

Cas shook his head. “Sam, you were forgiven so long ago for that – and the blood of Azazel no longer courses through your veins. When I pulled you out of the Cage I made sure that it was gone from you – I couldn't bear to see you suffer it anymore Sam. I knew how much it hurt you Sam, how awful you felt about it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner – I didn't think you would believe me.” Cas looked down, his elation from a few moments ago lessened.

Sam took Cas's face in one hand and his hands in the other. “Cas, listen – you... I would have believed you. Cas, you're an angel – I can't tell you how much it meant to me when I found out that you were real. I had prayed for years and years and then meeting you – Cas you're living, breathing proof of what I so badly wanted to believe. I believe in you now my angel, and I always will.”

Cas dipped his head and closed his eyes, silent in prayer. After a few moments he looked back up, smiling again “We're too serious with each other Sam.”

Sam laughed lightly, running his thumb over Cas's knuckles. “Nothing wrong with it though. But now that we've got that... taken care of, can we do what we intended now?”

Cas smiled and bowed his head. “Of course we can – hold on a moment.” Cas got up and reached into this trench coat, pulling out his angel blade. He nicked the end of his left index fingers, a single drop of blood on the end of it. “All that is required is a single drop of my blood Sam. And before you worry about becoming addicted, don't – this is unlike demon blood in every way.”

Sam's throat went dry as Cas put his finger to Sam's lips, slipping it into his mouth as Sam sucked the red fluid off the end of it. Its effects hit Sam immediately – it was heady, powerful, and completely unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. Cas groaned as Sam sucked on his finger, his tongue swirling around the end of it, mimicking the way he sucked Cas's cock.

Cas pulled his finger out of Sam's mouth after a few more minutes, the flush of arousal on his body, the scar of the sigil he'd carved on his chest glowing red. Cas's wings were the color of a clear spring day, light blue with hues of white all over them. His mouth hung open, his eyes nearly indigo with want.

“Sam... that....” Sam smiled at him, Grace pulsing through his body. He picked up the bong and lit it, Cas sitting back down opposite him. “C'mere Cas – we're doing it like this.” Sam took a long hit of weed, holding his breath and mouth closed and pulling Cas's head towards him. Sam exhaled, the combination of grace and THC in his body making him feel like he was burning in the most pleasant way possible. Cas positively shivered as the smoke traveled from Sam's mouth to his, Sam's hand on the back of his neck, fingers curled in the short, thick strands of his hair. As soon as Sam had let his breath out, he kissed Cas, sealing the smoke in and tasting it on Cas's tongue, cleaned and burning all at the same time.

The lights flickered for a moment as Cas's arousal grew, his Grace connecting with that in Sam's body, making his vessel fairly glow with light. After another moment he pulled back from the kiss and asked, his breathing deep and heavy, “What was that Sam?”

Sam smiled and reached a hand out to stroke Cas's wing, another moan spilling from Cas's lips. “It's called shotgunning Cas – me and Jess used to do it back at Stanford. Best way to smoke if you ask me.”

Cas put his hands on Sam's thighs, rubbing them all the way up to his hips. “May I try it?”

Sam passed the bong and lighter to Cas. “Be my guest.”

Watching Cas seal his lips over the end of the bong shouldn't have turned on Sam as much as it did, but watching them stretch over the glass rim and Cas's shoulders rise as he inhaled awakened something deep in Sam, a desire to touch Cas even more. Cas copied what Sam did, holding his mouth closed and bringing Sam's lips to his own, exhaling another trace amount of Grace into Sam's body along with the smoke, Sam becoming pliant against the hand on the back of his neck, his hands on Cas's thighs. He shifted in his seat as the smoke filled him, his cock painfully hard in his pajama pants. He could feel the precome making a large damp patch in his underwear, soaking the leg of his boxers.

Cas pulled away and stood, taking off his pants and underwear with a quick motion, dropping them to the floor, his cock hard and dripping, inches away from Sam's lips. Sam looked up at Castiel, gorgeous and powerful and tempting and above all, his.

“'S.... so... so fucking hot Cas, shit.” Cas's wings stretched out fully, a wind rippling through the library, Cas reaching with his Grace to make sure the door was shut and locked, not wanting Dean to disturb them should he awaken.

“Sam....” Cas was feeling the weed fully, making him feel mightier than he was. He knew it was imagined but it felt incredible, his body, not his vessel but his true angelic form thrumming with desire and power, willing to surrender all of it over to Sam.

Sam looked up at Cas, his mouth open as he beheld Cas's naked flesh. Cas bent down and settled again into Sam's lap, his arms going around the back of Sam's neck and kissing him, his wings contracting in and expanding again, his lips warm against Sam's, the barest hint of smoke still in his mouth. Sam put one arm around Cas's lower back and the other in his left wing, running his fingers through the feathers there.

Cas pulled away from this kiss and craned his head back, the sensation of Sam touching him like this overwhelming and perfect, his cock hard against Sam's stomach, a large wet patch of precome in the space between Sam's pectoral muscles and abs from where it had been laying flat against him.

Sam kissed along Cas's jaw and down his neck, nipping the skin a little more than gently, each flash of pain accompanied by a spark of pleasure in Cas's body, magnified a thousand times by the weed. Cas wanted more, wanted Sam to touch and fulfill him.

“Sam.... God Sam... please.... more... I need it.” Cas's eyes were wide, his pupils blown out, watering from the smoke.

Sam kissed him on the mouth again, hard and brief. Cas leaned back as Sam picked up the bong again, quickly repacking the bowl and pouring in more water. Cas kept a trembling grip on the lighter as Sam inhaled, the initial rush of a fresh hit making the Grace in his body flare with the power of a sun, causing him to lose consciousness for the briefest of milliseconds.

Cas was already pressing his face close to Sam's as the human exhaled, Cas sucking in the breath greedily, his hands still around the back of Sam's neck. As Cas inhaled, Sam felt a burn on his skin where Cas's hands were, but not a burn like fire – it was as though he had stepped into an incredibly hot steam bath, except it was super concentrated in those spots where Cas's fingers lay. After another moment, it became too much and Sam shifted under Cas's touch, breaking the kiss.

“Cas, babe.... I think you're burning me.” Sam winced slightly as he moved his shoulders, feeling the angel's power on him.

Cas looked confused for a moment, his gaze slightly unfocused. “I.... I apologize Sam... it's....” Cas took a moment to shake his head and blink his eyes. “It's my Grace – it's marking you. It's a way of claiming you, and it only happens when I'm aroused. I wasn't doing it consciously Sam, I promise. It's the connection between us, the way we're attracted to each other. I'm afraid it cannot be helped, but I can lessen the pain of it.”

“How?”

Cas swallowed, the air in the room thick with desire. “You must drink more of my blood, another drop of my angelic essence.”

Sam wasn't about to turn down that opportunity again. “If that's what it takes Cas.”

“Please understand that doing so may.... become destructive to the surroundings.” Cas picked up his blade and pricked his finger again, another globule of blood forming on the end of it. Sam repeated his earlier action of sucking on Cas's finger, his cock jumping in his pants as he felt it hit his system afresh, feeling as though he was floating in mid air, almost as though he was trying to leave his body behind. Cas shuddered again, his wings now pure white, almost too bright to look upon.

Cas removed his finger and replaced it with his lips, kissing Sam hungrily, their tongues coming together again, desire flowing between them like a river, fast and thick and unstoppable. Sam stood and lifted Cas, the angel's legs wrapping around Sam's waist, his wings folding in on themselves so they wouldn't knock anything over. Sam walked them over to the large oak table (which he and Cas had christened properly several times already) and set Cas down on the edge of it, reaching down as soon as Cas was sitting and pulled down his pants, his cock springing free, heavy and wet with precome from where it had been confined for so long.

Cas broke the kiss and willed the bong and lighter towards his hand, saying “Once more Sam – and then I want you to take me.” Cas brought the glass rim to his lips once more, inhaling as deeply and as much as he could. Sam dug his fingers into the roots of his wings as he breathed in, making Cas moan into the glass as Sam's fingers found his oil glands, full and swollen and sensitive, dripping with the liquid that kept his wings clean.

Cas more or less dropped the bong on the table, his lungs full of smoke, breathing into Sam's mouth, hot lips and smoke in his wings, one hand curled in Sam's hair as their lips promised to each other a pleasure of pleasures, electric grace and hazel gaze mingling in a cloud of pure bliss. It was beautiful, positively beautiful and pure. The air around them crackled, nearly visible arcs of electricity between them as Castiel's grace linked them, Cas's fingers leaving burns on Sam's skin, counteracted by that which was flowing through Sam's veins.

Cas broke the kiss and bit into Sam's shoulder as Sam massaged the area around his wing roots more, spreading the burn-cool of wing oil on his skin, pushing the want between them even higher, Sam's cock hot and thick against the inside of Cas's thigh where they were still wrapped around each other.

Sam shuddered as he felt Cas's teeth mark him, drawing blood to the surface of his skin but not breaking it. Sam took an oil coated finger and painted his lips with it, the taste of it driving him wild and making his cock jump, desiring the tight heat of Castiel. Sam felt trails of fire over his ribs as his hands ran through Cas's feathers again, his wings spread out so wide that Sam could almost see gaps between the thick white feathers, Cas's body hot and taut with desire in his arms.

Cas's breath was raspy and broken against Sam's skin. “I need you Sam... inside me.... please.” 

Sam wasn't about to refuse him, moving back out of the grip that Cas's legs had on him. He dropped to his knees, kissing his way down Cas's toned body as he tugged Cas forward, his bottom nearly hanging off the edge of the table. He paused for a moment to take Cas's balls into his mouth, sucking at the loose skin of them, causing Cas to swear in Enochian. Sam had no idea what he was saying but he was sure it was absolutely filthy, and that thought made him quiver even more with want, desiring to hear the words come from Cas's mouth even more. He stripped Cas's achingly hard cock with one hand as he sucked at him, causing Cas to fall back on his elbows as Sam took him apart with his mouth, his wings thrashing against the table, some of the books on the shelves near the table falling to the floor with a loud thud that went unheard by them, so caught up were they in their desire for each other.

Sam sucked at Cas's balls for a few more minutes, tonguing each orb in turn, his hand slow and steady around Cas's impressively thick length. He felt the slick of precome on his fingers, taking his mouth from Cas's balls to taste it, savoring Cas's essence in his mouth – if he never tasted anything again it would be enough to die with the flavor of the angel on his tongue, pure and perfect.

Sam moved down a little further, the litany of curses and moans Cas was letting out music in his ears, making a note to himself to ask what Cas was saying later. Cas's entrance was dusky pink in front of him, fine dark hairs covering the space around it. Sam tugged down on Cas's hips, bringing him a little more forward towards Sam's mouth. Sam wasted no time in teasing Cas, going right in and plunging his tongue into Cas's hole, breathing in deep the scent of Castiel, earthy and natural, a fragrance that spoke of the past, historied and wild, clean and perfect in Sam's mind.

Sam licked deep into Cas, Cas's one of Cas's hands in his hair, egging Sam on in a combination of Enochian, English, and Latin, his other hands splayed on the table to keep himself from collapsing backwards, taking him away from the blessing that was Sam's mouth on him, wanting to stay close to the promise of this human, his lover who he could not bare to lose for anything.

Sam's tongue worked with almost machine like efficiency, opening Cas up more and more with each passing second, giving more and more of himself to Cas, preparing him for what was coming next, what they both desired more than anything else right now – each other.

Cas pushed Sam backwards, his breath coming hot and heavy, the stimulation too much, his own Grace coming from Sam's tongue against him just this side of too perfect. Cas didn't even need to say what he wanted from Sam next – it was simply understood.

Sam went over to where his bathrobe was laying on the ground, the tube of lube he kept in there for occasions such as these half empty in his hands. He hauled an arm around Cas's back and kissed him deep as he poured the liquid over his fingers, working two and then three into Castiel, making him ready, ready so that he wouldn't hurt him, the two of them trading smoke laced kisses, the taste of each other heavy on their tongues.

Sam curled a finger inside Cas, pressing the angel's engorged prostate, drinking down the broken, needy sound that Cas released into his mouth. Sam did it again, feeling Cas's body curl more towards him, leaning into his touch. Sam decided that he had teased Cas enough, removing his fingers and taking himself in hand, giving his cock a couple of quick tugs to make sure it was at full hardness. He lined it up with Castiel's hole, the head of it thick and hot against Cas's most initmate spot.

“Do it Sam, please I am _begging_ you.” Cas's voice was a broken whisper, his voice wrecked from desire and smoke, raspy in the space between them.

Sam sank in slowly, every so slowly, letting Castiel feel every thick inch of him, small arcs of lightning popping across Cas's wings, causing the lights to flicker again, faster this time. Sam had a feeling that he was going to be replacing a lot of light bulbs when this was over, given their previous experiences. 

When the head of his cock bumped against Cas's sweet spot it was all he could do to hold Cas down, the angel's hands on Sam's hips, feeling the burn of Grace into his skin, nearly impossibly hot, adding to the marks that already covered his body from the back of his shoulders to his front from where Cas's fingers had run over his muscles. 

Cas's wings fluttered, a whoosh of air sending the smoke in the room upwards, clearing the air around them somewhat, both still high but still sober enough to enjoy this, every movement of fingers enchanced a thousand fold, their nerves humming with endorphins. Sam took a moment to give Cas to adjust to him, knowing that this was going to be a hell of a ride. 

Cas nodded, indicating that he was ready. Sam began to pump his hips very, very slowly, wanting to draw this out as much as he could, Cas's Grace burning in and on him, Sam's hands on Cas's shoulders to hold him steady, their faces just inches apart, looking deep into each other's eyes, unblinking as they moved together in a dance as old as time.

Sam pulled Cas in for another kiss, one hand moving down to dig into Cas's feathers, pulling him even closer, the extra touch making Cas moan loudly into Sam's mouth, more books being dislodged from their places on their shelves. Sam sped his hips up, Cas removing one hand from Sam's hips and reaching down to touch himself, his legs still wrapped loosely around Sam's waist. 

Sam whispered against Cas's lips, his breath warm and smoky “Gonna come for you soon Cas, gonna come screaming your name. Love you so fucking much Cas, so, so much.” Cas couldn't exactly reply, instead leaning his head back and offering up his neck to Sam, his hand on Sam's hips burning more into him, marking Sam's skin further. 

Feeling the burn of Cas's Grace pushed Sam closer to the chasm of climax, his blood pounding in his ears as he felt Cas get closer, reading his lover's body language, noticing that Cas's hand sped up on his cock, stroking with as much deliberation as he could manage. Sam sped up, angling Cas's hips up a little more so that every time he slammed back into him he hit his sweet spot, punching a loud “ah” out of Cas every time, Cas clenching around him, his eyes closing as Sam gave him what he wanted, needed. 

Cas came first, his head tilted back and screaming Sam's name, his come shooting up and coating his face and body, exploding up and outwards, one light bulb overhead shattering on the other side of the room, the rest of them flickering wildly, an entire shelf of books collapsing to the ground. Watching Cas come made Sam come, Cas's name passing over his lips in a long groan, his hips stuttering as he shot deep inside Cas, feeling the slick of his own come as he pumped his hips in and out, trying to ride it out with as much friction going as possible, falling against Cas as it finished, his body overloaded with endorphins and bliss.

It was some time before they had enough control of their breathing to even bother with speaking. Sam broke the chorus of deep breaths first.

“Maybe.... maybe you should warn a guy before he comes that hard again Cas. I can't.... shit.” Sam had never come so hard in his life.

“Grace is a very, very powerful thing Sam. I didn't know it would affect you so much, but it did.” Sam could tell that he was still high, given the way that Cas's speech was slightly slurred. Sam still had that floating feeling, reaching down and pulling himself out of Castiel. He picked Cas up and moved them over to the two-person recliner he'd gotten for them, given that Cas liked to lay with his head on Sam's chest as he read to him.

Sam set Cas down, looking around for his underwear so that he could go get a cloth and clean them up. Cas's wings had disappeared back into their normal dimension but the heat of their presence was very much still in the room, the cool air of the hallway contrasting with the library as Sam padded silently to the bathroom across the hall and got a warm cloth.

He came back a moment later and cleaned them both up, wiping come and wing oil away from them. Cas was nearing closer to sleep, and Sam wasn't about to try and moved them towards his bedroom. Cas couldn't even be bothered to put the room back together with his mojo, his energy shot from making love with Sam. 

Sam pulled the blanket he kept on the back of the chair over them, covering both he and Cas with it. With a soft snap of his fingers, Cas turned off the lights and spoke softly into Sam's ear.

“Thank you for this Sam. I enjoyed it immensely.” Cas yawned wide, snuggling closer to Sam's body.

Sam planted a gentle kiss to the side of Cas's head, feeling suddenly very sleepy himself. “Anything for you, my angel.” He heard Cas's breathing even out, indicating that the seraph was fast asleep.

Sam followed soon after, unconsciousness a soft blanket settling warmly over his brain.

. . .

When Dean woke up the next morning, he looked for Sam and Cas in the kitchen, seeing that the room they shared was empty. When he didn't find them there, he found them in the library, the room looking like a disaster zone – broken glass and books everywhere, the faint smell of sex and weed in the air. 

He looked over to where they were asleep in the chair, Sam's naked back to Dean. He saw the burn of Grace on Sam's skin and shook his head, saying that he was not tending to those wounds no matter what.

The joke was on Dean when Sam wore them with pride, letting the whole world know who he belonged to.


End file.
